Dance With Me
by xScarlettDesirex
Summary: She hated how everyone at school fell at his feet and practically worshiped the ground he stood on and she couldn’t stand his obnoxious, self-centered attitude. Dancing with Jake Ryan was going to be everything but pleasant... JILEY.
1. Stuck With You

Miley Stewart drummed her fingers lightly on her knee as she waited outside one of the dance rooms of the Birchmont Dance Studio, her patience slowly wearing thin. A lock of wavy chocolate hair fell into her eyes and she blew the offending strands away before quickly looking up at the sound of footsteps. Seeing that it was only her father, her shoulders slumped and her lips pouted in disappointment. She sighed audibly, rousing a chuckle from her father, and she looked up at him once more.

"Is he here yet?" Mr. Stewart shook his head, causing Miley to groan in frustration. "Why the hell is he so late? This thing was supposed to start ten minutes ago," she got up and began pacing, a sure sign that she was starting to get anxious. Mr. Stewart sighed tiredly.

"Miley, he's a very busy person – you know that." Miley stopped pacing and folded her arms across her chest, a frown set on her face.

"I would if you told me who the hell he is!" Mr. Stewart groaned and rubbed his temples, trying to stem the migraine that was fast approaching.

"I told you, Miley, it's a surprise. Now please, be patient for a few more minutes; he'll be here!" Miley huffed petulantly.

"Fine. I don't even see why we have to do this anyway – especially with a stranger." Mr. Stewart rolled his eyes, willing God to provide him with aspirin for his ever-growing headache.

"Don't give me that attitude, please. You already know why we're doing this, so stop whining and act your age." Miley huffed once more and turned away so her back faced her father, muttering curses under her breath.

"I'm seventeen, not eight. I shouldn't be treated like a child…" Overhearing her, Mr. Stewart chuckled lightly.

"I'll only treat you like one if you act like one," he sang, causing Miley to grumble even more.

"Stupid music video…" she resumed her pacing as her father watched on, amused at her childish ranting. "Stupid ballroom dancing…stupid late dance partner," she threw her father a nasty glare, "that I don't even know!" Her father only grinned and casually folded his arms.

"Actually, you do know him." Miley's eyes widened briefly in surprise before they narrowed again.

"Then why won't you just tell me who this guy is?!" Sighing, Mr. Stewart opened his mouth to once again chastise his child.

"Becau-"

The door to the dance studio opened and an attractive young man came through the door, followed by a large man wearing a suit and dark glasses, who was the young man's agent. Mr. Stewart's gaze flickered behind Miley's shoulder at the sound and, realizing that this must be her mysterious dance partner, she turned around to greet him. Her mouth dropped open in outrage upon seeing him and an angry fire sparked in her eyes. Looking between the young man and her father, she saw the small smile on her father's face and immediately knew he was the one they'd been waiting for.

"No. No! No, no, no, no, NO! Absolutely not! There is no way in hell that I'm working with _that_," she spat out the word nastily and threw an accusatory finger the boy's way. Mr. Stewart massaged his temples once more and groaned as his migraine grew even bigger.

"Miley…" Before he could continue, the boy turned to the man behind him and began questioning him heavily, an angry look etched onto his face.

"You're telling me that _she_'s Hannah Montana? I have to work with _her_?! Have you completely lost your mind?! She's the biggest bitch in the world!" Both Mr. Stewart and the agent groaned, knowing full well what would happen next. Miley whipped around to face the young man, pure fury burning in her eyes at his comment, and stomped over to him.

"Listen here, you pompous rat," she growled menacingly, her anger fuelled by his impassive face, "I am not going to sit by and let you call me all sorts of awful names! Now apologize to me, you obnoxious asshole!" The boy barked out laughter, causing her eyes to flash dangerously.

"Quite the hypocrite, aren't you? You want me to apologize for calling you names, which you deserve," she snarled at the statement, but the boy ignored her, "But you're allowed to call me whatever you want? And here I thought you were at least somewhat smart, Stewart." Her anger nearing critical levels, Miley emitted an animalistic growl, wanting so badly to beat some manners into him but managed to restrain herself from hitting him square in his handsome face.

"Why you–"

Just as Miley was about to unleash a torrent of obscenities to the boy, Mr. Stewart quickly grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her down the hall to talk to her privately. When they were a good distance away, Mr. Stewart dropped her elbow and glanced quickly to make sure the boy wasn't leaving. Seeing the man talking sternly to the boy, Mr. Stewart took that as his cue to explain things to his very volatile daughter.

"Miley, please calm down…" Miley's anger spilled over when the words left his lips. If there was one thing she hated, it was when others tried to placate her.

"Calm down? You're joking, right? You know what I think about him; how could you do this to me, Dad?!" Mr. Stewart looked away, unable to meet his daughter's eyes as guilt slowly gnawed at his stomach. Miley closed her eyes, begging a higher power of some kind to provide some kind of alternative. "Couldn't we use someone else? I'd pick _anybody_ over him! Hell, I'd even pick you over him!"

The young man, who had finished the heated conversation with his agent, slowly strolled over to the Stewarts and overheard their conversation. Smirking at the easy opportunity to insult her, he quickly let the words slip from his mouth before the window closed.

"As if anyone would even want to be your partner, Stewart. No one likes dancing with a cow." He saw her stiffen in anger and his smirk grew wider.

Miley's hands clenched into fists and her face turned crimson from both embarrassment and rage. She scowled as she imagined him looking like a cat that had just got the cream and her eyes burned even further. Oh how she wanted to punch that disgusting smirk of satisfaction off his face. Just as she was about to open her mouth to retort, her father beat her to it.

"Can you please give us a minute? And I'd appreciate it if you did not insult my daughter in my presence."

The stern look in his eye and the tone of authority in his voice let the boy know better than to argue. With one last glance at Miley, he retreated back down the hall to his agent in order to discuss the contract that was to be set up. Still seething silently, Miley looked up at her father for an answer to her previous question. Mr. Stewart sighed heavily and rubbed his face once more in exhaustion.

"He's the only person available to do this, Miley. Everyone else is too busy or asked for ridiculous payments. Besides, he's one of Hollywood's biggest names right now and he'll bring you major publicity once word gets out that he's in Hannah Montana's new music video. He can bring a whole new demographic, Miley, and that's something we need!" Miley shook her head in denial, trying hard not to give in to her father's reasonable explanation.

"What if he doesn't want to do it? He obviously hates me, just as I hate him. Now that he knows who he's working with, he'll never want to do this!"

Mr. Stewart glanced over his daughter's shoulder to look at the young man in question and saw the boy chatting quietly with his agent. Feeling the stare, the agent looked up and locked eyes with Mr. Stewart, nodding in confirmation to the man's silent question. Mr. Stewart looked back down at his daughter.

"He needs this publicity as much as we do. Teaming up with Hannah Montana will boost his popularity and widen his demographics. It's a win-win situation for both of us, Miley." Closing her eyes, she brought up her last line of defense, hoping it would be enough to change her father's mind.

"And what about my secret? He actually _knows_ me, Dad! Have you taken that into consideration? He could just spill my secret at school during a fight or something and everything we've worked hard for over the past five years will have been completely wasted! Did you ever think about that?!"

Miley tried to dissolve the horrible images of her spilt secret from her mind, but they refused to leave. She imagined the words leaving his lips during one of their usual spats, causing riots and chaos throughout the school. Yes, he was dirty enough to go that low in order to ruin her life – she was sure he'd do it every day if he had the chance, and unfortunately he now did. Her eyes snapped open and the image of the boy laughing at her as she became swallowed by fans quickly disappeared. She blinked slowly, trying to focus her blue eyes before moving them up to lock with her father's brown ones. Mr. Stewart smiled softly at her as he calmed her fears.

"I did think about that. Before he even stepped foot in the building, I made him and his agent sign a binding legal contract stating that once he saw who you were, he is not allowed to utter a single word about your identity to anyone. If he does, he will be sued by both our family and the record label for every penny he owns." He pushed back a few of her loose curls away from her face and stroked her hair softly. "Don't worry, Bud. He won't tell anyone."

Miley sighed in relief, knowing that the boy loved his fame and money more than anything in the world, so it was highly unlikely that he'd let her secret slip. She glanced behind her at the young man once more before slumping her shoulders in defeat. He _would_ boost the video's popularity, and he _was_ legally bound to keep his mouth shut about her secret, not to mention he was the _only_ person available for the position…

"Fine," she breathed in defeat, "I'll do it." Mr. Stewart patted her back comfortingly, a large smile of triumph on his face.

"Fantastic! Let's go get that contract drawn up." Seeing the sour look on Miley's face, he quickly added, "Come on, Bud, it won't be so bad. In fact, this experience may turn out to be quite pleasant."

He rubbed her shoulder one last time before striding toward the two people down the hall. He shook hands with both the young man and the agent, a broad smile set permanently across his face. Miley brooded angrily as she watched them discuss a contract, scowling at the fact that she was forced unwillingly to be part of this.

Dancing with Jake Ryan was going to be everything _but_ pleasant.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story - **Dance With Me** - and I hope you guys like it as much a you liked **Thunder**. I recently got inspiration to actually sit down and write it, so I took the time that I should have used to study and instead wrote you this first chapter. Yes, it is Jake+Miley (because they're amazing) and no, the story will not be long. I'm guessing that it's going to be about 6-7 chapters, but I'm not completely positive yet. Unfortunately, due to my AP exams, I am sorry to tell you that I won't be updating until AT LEAST May 17th. Don't beg me to update sooner - I know it won't happen.

So, I've had this plot rolling around in my head for a few months now but I didn't want to start writing it until after I finished Thunder (which was a few weeks ago). I personally haven't seen anything like it in the Hannah Montana section and I thought it'd be a neat alternative to a lot of the plots that are constantly used and reused - therefore, PLEASE DON'T STEAL MY IDEA AND PULL IT OFF AS YOUR OWN! I've seen that happening more and more often and it's really starting to bug me. Honestly, just think of something original - the stories come out wayyy better! (If you haven't noticed, most of the ridiculously amazing/fantasmical/totally addictive stories out there are the ones with completely original plots). Therefore, if I suddenly see stories popping up with this same idea, I shall hunt you down. Believe me, I'll do it!

Lastly, I'd like to announce that I have posted some digital fanart that I created on my fanfiction account and am currently working on posting the fanvid I made (yes, I did succumb to the temptation to make one, but I made sure to actually make it really good). Feel free to check them out, along with my other stories that I've written in the past. They're pretty good (if I say so myself) and unfortunately got overlooked every time a new chapter of Thunder came out. AAAAAAAAAAAAND now my ridiculously long note is done. See you all in a few weeks!


	2. You, Me, and my Clumsy Feet

A/N: Hello everyone - I'm back again :)

It's been a very stressful few weeks, but now I'm practically done with school (just waiting for GRADUATION!) and am ready to continue writing. I also have some very good news to share - I've already gotten started on Chapters 3 and 5! They're not done yet, but I do have a good 1/3 - 1/2 of each finished, so an update should be coming soon. I have written a few small parts of Chapter 4, but it's nothing to celebrate lol.

So in your reviews, I've noticed a lot of people commenting about how mean Jake is or how mean they are to each other. Yes, I did intentionally write it that way - it wasn't a mistake. I thought it'd be a nice twist to have them really dislike each other (for real) instead of it being a 'cover up for their feelings' or whatever. Now, I'm giving you all a fair warning now - Jake and Miley are going to get pretty nasty with each other (...not _that_ kind of nasty...) and there will be a few parts where things get really intense. If you have a problem with that, you don't have to read the story - I understand.

Uh...yeah, that's pretty much it...enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Ms. Francine Jovanovich was one of the greatest ballroom dancers in the industry and was known for her capability of making a dancer out of anybody. She was a beautiful woman - long blonde hair, slender arms and legs, amazing torso – and was currently flirting blatantly with Robbie Ray Stewart.

Miley hated her already.

They were waiting for Jake Ryan to arrive for their first dance lesson and Ms. Jovanovich took the opportunity to bat her heavily made-up eyes at Miley's father while Miley glared hatefully from across the room. As if dancing with the biggest asshole in the universe was bad enough, now she had to witness her dance instructor make lovey-dovey eyes at her father. Miley snorted when Mr. Stewart laughed at one of Ms. Jovanovich's lame jokes.

He was obviously falling for her stupid flirting – and it was disgusting.

After a few minutes, Jake Ryan strutted into the dance studio wearing the worst possible outfit to dance in. Jeans, which would constrain his legs during dancing, and a multitude of layered shirts and jackets adorned his body and Miley couldn't help but roll her eyes. He looked completely ridiculous as he attempted to stretch his muscles in his tight-fitting clothes and she outright laughed at him when he lost his balance and fell over.

Noticing the commotion, Ms. Jovanovich ended her conversation with Mr. Stewart and turned to see Miley laughing uncontrollably while Jake glared at her from the floor. Seeing his choice of clothing, she grabbed a gym bag near the door and threw it at Jake, who's fast reflexes allowed him to catch the bag without blinking.

"Go change. I won't have you dance dressed like that. The next time it happens, be prepared to run laps – _in jeans_."

Not daring to challenge the cold face and hard tone, Jake silently exited the room with gym bag in hand. Miley watched smugly as he left, glad that someone had finally treated Jake the way he deserved to be treated – like a normal, spoiled little boy. She hated how everyone at school fell at his feet and practically worshiped the ground he stood on and she couldn't _stand_ his obnoxious, self-centered attitude.

She remembered when she met Jake Ryan for the first time nearly eight months ago and scowled at the memory. Word had gotten around that the famous actor was to attend Seaview High School and the entire school was bubbling with excitement. Even Miley was eager to meet the star, thinking that since they had so much in common, they'd quickly become friends. When the day finally came, Jake Ryan burst through the school's main doors, surrounded by paparazzi. He flashed everyone his fake million-dollar smile and spent the day signing autographs and telling stories of his encounters with the rich and famous. No one in school learned a thing that day, except for how Jake Ryan had recently jumped off the edge of the Grand Canyon for his latest movie.

Miley watched the spectacle from afar, realizing that the star was nothing like her at all. He didn't come to Seaview to be normal like she did – he was there for publicity. He basked in the attention of his fellow students and didn't care if cameras followed him everywhere. He enjoyed the special treatment he got from every teacher, not once telling them that he'd rather be like everyone else and do the ten-page research paper instead of the two-page one. It was unfair that he be treated like a God while everyone else was treated like dirt, and Miley refused to follow the worshipers' footsteps. His pompous attitude pissed her off and there was no way in hell she was going to let him step all over her.

The day after his first appearance at Seaview, Miley pulled into the student parking lot only to see Jake Ryan's car parked in her assigned spot. Peeved, she rolled down her window and successfully got his attention away from his trunk. He smirked and, thinking she wanted his autograph, pulled out a signed picture as he approached her car. He lowered his face, leveling it with hers through the open window, and handed her the picture with his dazzling smile set in place.

"Here you go, Sweets. Don't lose that." He winked at her audaciously and turned to leave. Miley narrowed her eyes, fuming, and called him back.

"I don't want your damn autograph, you arrogant jerk. I want you to get the hell out of my parking spot!" Surprised, Jake elegantly raised an eyebrow and looked down his nose at her.

"And why, pray tell, should I do that? Don't you know who I am?" Miley attempted to keep her temper at bay, but it didn't work very well.

"Yeah, I know who you are, but that doesn't mean you should be treated any differently than any other person who takes my parking spot. There's no reason for you to get away with everything just because you were pretty enough to get your face plastered on TV. Now _get the hell out of my parking spot_!"

Jake, thinking he was the center of the universe, was shocked and angry that someone – a _girl_, nonetheless – didn't sway at his feet. The two broke into an argument over the parking spot and, when Miley realized that he wasn't going to move because he thought he was better than her, she took it upon herself to ram into the back of his car with her own, causing a large dent in his three-hundred thousand dollar car.

And that was how their intense rivalry came about. They were seen constantly fighting throughout school, sometimes on the verge of violence on Miley's part. They threw insults around with no remorse and after a while, it seemed almost natural for them to speak nastily to each other. The insults no longer hurt – they were so used them by now that they had no effect. Some people claimed that their rivalry was just a cover for the secret lustful feelings they harbored for one another, but Miley knew better than that. In reality, it all came down to her hatred of his self-absorbed, arrogant attitude and his hatred of her supposed self-righteousness.

Miley's thoughts broke when Jake entered the studio once more, this time dressed in comfortable sweatpants and a plain singlet. She chuckled lightly at the frown etched onto his face at having to look like a 'commoner'. He took a seat next to her on the floor, not looking her way once, and began a few stretching exercises. Miley, who had already finished her own, took the time to look over the annoying, obnoxious boy. High cheek bones, a well defined jaw, and a slightly rounded nose greeted her as her eyes roamed his face. His golden hair fell over his eyes as he leaned forward to stretch the various muscles in his back and Miley wondered what she'd think of his appearance if he wasn't such an awful person. She had to admit he was very handsome, but his personality permanently tainted her image of him. As her eyes slowly moved up his face, she was startled to find that he was watching her, a cool smirk plastered on his face.

"See something you like, Stewart? And all this time I thought you hated me. I should have known you were just like all the other girls, despite your silly attempts to make me think you didn't find me attractive." Miley grit her teeth, trying not to let her anger get the best of her once more.

"Please, Ryan, you honestly think I was checking you out? I was merely contemplating how many STDs you must have from all of the whores you've slept around with. Then again, you probably haven't been with many once word got around that you have no d–"

Just as Miley was about to finish her insult, Ms. Jovanovich re-entered the studio, her face serious and her hair tied into a severely tight bun atop her head. She barked for them to stand and get into position. Miley grimaced as Jake roughly grabbed her hand in his own and raised both of their arms level with their jaws. She rested her hand on his shoulder as he rested his on her waist, to which she narrowed her eyes and moved his hand high on her back. He gave her a fake pout, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Aw, and here I thought you'd like me touching you there, seeing as how no one else ever would." Miley was very close to slapping him across the face, but she managed to restrain her self.

"Why you-" Once again, she was cut off by a bark from Ms. Jovanovich.

"Stop talking!" The two teenagers grumbled and looked away from each other, unable to stand each other's sight any longer. Ms. Jovanovich took a deep breath and began her lesson. "Now that we're ready – walk." Miley and Jake both turned and looked at her, bewildered expressions on their faces. "I said walk!"

Deciding that she wasn't kidding, Miley faced Jake and forcefully began shoving him backwards with large steps, causing him to stumble slightly. Ms. Jovanovich shook her head at the pair and stopped them.

"No, no – the male leads, Ms.Stewart. It's the woman's job to follow." Before Miley could respond, Jake decided to take the opportunity to rub the facts in Miley's face.

"Hear that, Stewart? It looks like you'll finally learn your place after this whole thing is over." Miley glared angrily at him while Ms. Jovanovich narrowed her eyes.

"The man proposes the step, Mr. Ryan, but it is the woman's choice to accept by following. To follow takes as much strength as to lead."

Ms. Jovanovich gave Miley a small smile, letting her know she was on her side. The smile soon disappeared, however, and the lesson resumed. She had the two practice walking once more and, after a few more insults were traded, they managed to get down the correct steps. Once the steps were memorized, the couple was taught to glide while moving, resulting in something that looked somewhat like a waltz. The movements were stiff and emotionless, much like the two teens, but it managed to resemble the basic form of the dance.

They danced for hours, only stopping when Miley accidentally stepped on Jake's feet, and the two were growing weary and frustrated with one another. When she stepped on him once more, he lost his temper and pinched her ass roughly. Squealing loudly, she wrenched herself from his grasp and stared at him, shocked and violated.

"What the hell, you pig!?" He sneered at her, quickly losing his patience.

"Well, maybe my hand wouldn't have 'slipped' if you didn't keep stepping on me with your clumsy-ass feet!" Outraged, she stepped up to him, chin held up defiantly.

"Keep your hands to yourself, pervert, before you regret it." He only smirked and looked down on her as if she were beneath him.

"Really? And what are you going to do if I don't, Stewart?"

He pinched her ass again, laughing at the look of rage and violation in her eyes. He couldn't help but notice that her ass actually felt quite nice, but quickly disposed of that thought when he realized that her teeth were bared and anger emanated around her. Snarling, she rammed her heel roughly into his foot, smiling innocently when he let loose a howl of pain.

"Oops, must be my '_clumsy feet'_." Giving him one last sugar-coated smile, she waltzed out of the studio toward the locker room, leaving behind a gaping Ms. Jovanovich and an infuriated Jake Ryan in her wake. "Next time you touch me, I won't go so easy."

Jake's foot throbbed painfully, a reminder of what she'd done to him. It always seemed like he was the one constantly getting punished and he was sick of her getting away with everything. He would not back down and next time, he'd show her where her place was.

Jake glared after her, watching as her hips swayed teasingly back and forth during her exit. God, how he hated her...


	3. The Passion of Hate

A/N: Wh-what? Another update already? HOLY CRAP!

Yup, it's true. I told you guys I'd be updating soon...you all didn't believe me, did you? Haha, no worries. I was just so tempted to keep writing! This story has me on the edge - and I'm the one writing it! CrAAAAzyness.

Anyway, I was very disappointed with the number of reviews I've gotten for the past 2 chapters - I actually thought this was a pretty good start to my story, but I guess the public has spoken. This will probably be the last chapter I post, since no one seems to be reading the story. I don't want to be anxiously checking my email all the time in hopes of getting even one review when it's obvious no one will give me one. Oh well.

Anyway, last chapter you guys got to see a bit of Jake and Miley's background history, as well as a few of their infamous fights lol. This chapter, however, is probably my favorite chapter so far, just because it's really intense and whatnot. Lots of stuff going on AND, if no one reviews, no one will ever know what happens next. THEREFORE, if you want this story continued - REVIEW IT! Good lord, people! One of the few JILEY stories left on and no one gives a damn. How sad. To those of you who actually are reading my story, enjoy :)

* * *

It was Jake and Miley's third dance lesson and they were once again in the Birchmont Dance Studio with Ms. Jovanovich, learning the waltz. They were dancing across the room, their movements still stiff and emotionless. Sighing in frustration, Ms. Jovanovich stopped them and approached the sweaty couple, trying to figure out a way to improve their dance.

"Ms. Stewart, Mr. Ryan, you are both very talented dancers and have learned very quickly, which I'm proud of." She didn't miss the smug and prideful looks on each of their faces. "However, your dance lacks passion and emotion, which, in all honesty, make you look absolutely terrible." She grinned internally when she saw their faces fall. "You must find some way to get past this, or else you shall never be ready for your video." Jake rubbed his eyes and tried to withhold the exasperation from his voice.

"Look, I hate her, she hates me, therefore we will never 'get past this'. I seriously don't know why we're still doing this." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Because unfortunately, you're the only choice I have and you're getting paid to be here." Ms. Jovanovich watched the two bicker and suddenly got an idea.

"Mr. Ryan, Ms. Stewart – there _is_ a way to make your dance more passionate and realistic, but you must trust me." Knowing they had no choice, the two teens nodded in agreement and got into position. "Now, I want you to take all of the loathing you have for each other and use it to fuel your dance. Take out your frustrations on the other – share the passionate dislike for each other!"

Growling, the two began to dance and their waltz soon went from cold and robotic to being so intense that Ms. Jovanovich nearly fanned herself from the heat. As the dance finished, a sheen of sweat lined both of their bodies and they breathed harshly from exhaustion. Ms. Jovanovich congratulated the pair on successfully bringing more passion into the dance and decided to call it a day, packing up her things. Watching Jake and her instructor getting their things, Miley bit her lip, contemplating whether or not she actually wanted to do what she was about to propose. Deciding it was for the best, she cleared her throat just as the two were about to leave.

"Ms. Jovanovich, Mr. Ryan and I are going to stay and practice some more. We'll lock up when we're finished." Jake whipped around to look at her, completely livid.

"You have got to be _shitting_ me!" Miley gave him a side-long glare before turning back to Ms. Jovanovich.

"We only have a few weeks left until we shoot the music video and I'd rather knock out an extended rehearsal than see him multiple times." Jake gaped at her while Ms. Jovanovich tossed Miley the keys.

"I agree with Ms. Stewart," She gave them both a smirk before exiting the studio. "I'd better not see any dead bodies in the morning." Jake turned to Miley with narrowed eyes. It was late, he was tired, and there was no way in hell that he was staying with this bitch.

"If you think I'm rehearsing with you, you'd better go get a cat scan." He turned to leave but stopped at Miley's words.

"If you want your ugly ass to get paid, you are most definitely staying here."

She smiled smugly as he clenched his hands into fists, dropped his bag, and turned back to face her. He stalked over to her, cursing darkly, and grabbed her hand, pulling her into first position. Glaring at each other, they began to move, dancing to the silence of the studio. Remembering what Ms. Jovanovich said, they channeled their hatred of each other into their dance, making the waltz more fluid and passionate. Gliding across the floor, they never broke their intense stare, instead focusing on perfecting their movements in order to leave as quickly as possible. They danced and danced, each snapping at the other when they missed a turn or forgot a step.

Jake watched as a bead of sweat traveled down Miley's face, following it as it dipped down every curve of her face and neck before disappearing down the valley of her chest. Distracted by the enticing droplet, he lost his concentration and misstepped, causing him to loose his balance and fall forward into Miley. Unable to take his weight, she too lost her balance and fell backward, bringing a surprised Jake Ryan with her. They crashed into the ground and Miley grunted as her back collided with the hardwood floor and a large weight fell onto her.

Jake landed on the small body beneath him and groaned at the sharp pain of his elbow smashing into the floor. He was a bit startled when his groan came out muffled and he realized that the soft flesh his face was currently resting in was not, as he had suspected, Miley's stomach.

'_Holy shit…'_

He stifled a moan as the blood rushed down through his body and headed south, causing his pants to slightly tighten. A bit dazed, Miley looked down her body to see Jake sprawled on top of her, his face right between her breasts. Her eyes widened in horror at the flash of arousal that spread through her veins before mustering all the strength she had and shoved him off her body. He hit the ground with a grunt and looked up at her, forgetting for a few moments that this girl – _this very attractive girl_, his arousal reminded him – was his hated rival. She looked down at him, scandalized, and tried to hide the deep blush on her cheeks.

"You pervert! You did that on purpose!" Rubbing his elbow, Jake slowly rose to his feet and glared at her.

"I did not! It was an accident, Stewart – don't get your panties in a bunch," realizing what he said, his lips curled into a smirk, "Then again, now that I've experienced your chest, I might as well explore those too."

His gaze slipped down her body until they landed on her waist, lust quickly filling his eyes. Shocked and furious, Miley ignored her quickly spreading arousal and reared her arm back. Her fist smashed into Jake's jaw, knocking his head back with amazing speed. Stumbling slightly, he regained his balance and brought his fingers to his burning lips, wincing at the pain he found. Enraged, his eyes snapped back to hers, all evidence of lust gone.

Before she knew what happened, he slammed her roughly into the mirrors lining the studio, ignoring the hiss of pain that escaped her lips. Breathing hard, ragged breaths, he glared menacingly down at her, slightly relishing in the power he held over her at the look of fear that flashed in her eyes. This was the first time that _he _had the upper hand and he wasn't going to let it go any time soon.

She stared up at him, a bit frightened at how fast the situation had gotten out of control. She hadn't meant for things to go this far – she was just angry and upset that he had violated her in such a way that she couldn't help but hit him. She watched, mesmerized, as blood slowly trickled from his cut lips – the only indication that she had wounded him with her fist.

The two were so close to each other that it was hard to determine where one started and the other ended. Her chest, pressed against his own, rose and fell quickly as she breathed harshly from the small stinging sensation in her shoulders. His eyes darted down to look at the breasts and he remembered the heavenly sensation of having them pressed against his face. He briefly imagined what they'd look like without her tank top on before the throbbing of his lip jolted him back to the current situation. His fingers gripped her upper arms tightly, keeping her flat against the mirrors, and his cold, hardened eyes flicked back to her ocean-coloured ones. As he leaned in close enough for their noses to almost touch, she noticed for the first time that his sea-green eyes actually held a few specks of gray around the pupils. He snarled in her face, trying to intimidate her with bared teeth.

"Don't _ever_ hit me again, understand?" Miley glared up at him hatefully, every trace of fear gone from her blue eyes as his arrogance relit her fury.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do. I'll hit you if you deserve it, asshole!" She began squirming in his grip, trying to find a way to alleviate the pressure he was putting on her back and arms. "And let go of me – you're starting to hurt my arms!" Jake put on a look of fake pity on his face and began taunting her.

"Aww, little Stewart can't handle a little pressure? Can't take what you give, is that right?" Miley grew quiet, wondering if Jake was right. She should be able to take it, her pride told her. She was strong enough to handle it.

He noticed her movements slow until they stopped altogether and he smiled in triumph at his small victory. Yet, being the way he was, he couldn't stop at mere victory – he had to bury her into the ground.

"What, are you gonna go crying to Mommy now, Stewart? Huh?" When she remained silent, he slammed her into the mirror once more. She cried out as her now bruised shoulders hit the hard surface. "Answer me!"

Miley looked down at the ground, not willing to let him see the small tears that started to line her eyes at the mention of her mother.

"No," she answered softly.

Jake was taken aback by the sound of utter defeat in her voice. He wasn't used to seeing Miley so submissive – in fact, it made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. She was supposed to snap back at him, fight him even; not stay quiet and calm. There was something wrong with this Miley; something unnatural. Trying to regain normalcy, he decided to rile her up and re-spark the fire he knew ran through her veins.

"Oh yeah, and why's that? She doesn't want you? I mean, who would, right?" His sneer slipped off his face when she looked up with tears in her eyes. She whispered so quietly that he barely heard her, and what he did hear made him suddenly wish he didn't.

"Because she's dead."

Jake reeled back from her, her words burning him with shame. "Wh-what?" She couldn't be serious. She had to be lying – there was no way…

But as he looked into her tearful blue eyes, he saw the ache and sorrow that came with the loss of a loved one. She stared up at him with large, doe-like eyes, wondering how he could have gone so low as to bring her mother into their rivalry. He gazed back, pleading for her to understand his mistake.

"Stew-" He stopped himself, chastising his brain. "Miley…" Her name rolled awkwardly off his tongue, but found that he quite enjoyed it. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

She remained silent, still watching him with her teary blue orbs. Unsure about what to do, Jake looked everywhere but her, the silence hanging in the air awkwardly. Just as he was about to say something, her small, frail voice permeated the silence.

"Why?" Jake looked up at her. "Why would you say something like that?" Jake looked down in shame, his cheeks burning.

"I…I don't know…"

The silence echoed loudly in the room once more. Miley watched him sadly, dropped her head, and closed her eyes.

"You win."

Jake's head snapped up, his eyes locking with hers. Pain, humiliation, and defeat stared right back, causing guilt to eat away at his insides even more. Miley broke the gaze and picked up her things, avoiding his apologizing stare. He watched her drop the keys on the floor and leave the room, all the time wanting to say something, _anything_, but his throat refused to open.

The door closed with a soft click, yet seemed to resonate throughout the room. He stared at the door, unable to look elsewhere. Sighing deeply, he dropped onto the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his head between them. He wondered how things could have gone so far and, for the first time in years, Jake Ryan's conscience came out of hiding.

'_You are an idiot.' _Jake sighed once more as he sat alone in the large dance studio.

"I know," he whispered, "I know."

* * *

A/N part 2: AND THERE IT IS! If you want to know the rest, you must REVIEWWWWW! Now, normally I'm not a review whore and beg people to do this, but this story is honest-to-god getting pathetic reviews. Sorry, the threat had to be made. Don't hate me too much!


	4. Breathe

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! And as you can see, I am indeed continuing this story! WOOOT! So I'm really sorry about the lack of update - I've had writers block and no time to get through it. You see, I've just Graduated last week! DOUBLE WOOOT! And I've been working for the past two weeks, so my time has been limited. But no fear! Chapter 5 is already half way finished, so it won't be too long before I update again! TRIPLE WOOOT!

AAAAAAAND I have some AMAZING news! I GOT 23 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 3!!** 23!!** Can anyone say QUADRUPLE WOOOT! Holy crap, you have no idea how awesome it felt to get all those reviews in my mailbox :) Now, two last things before I let you read the actual story.

One: many people commented on Jake's "violence" in the last chapter. I didn't mean to freak you guys out or anything - Jake's just a bit aggressive in this story. He doesn't beat people or anything, he just doesn't know how to control himself. You guys will get what I mean later on in this chapter. Also, someone said something about him breaking the mirror in the last chapter? He never broke the mirror - the mirrors in dance studios are really strong (I'm talking freakin' ridiculously strong) and act pretty much the same as walls. Just thought I should clear that up.

Two: There's a rumor going around that Hannah Montana Fanfiction awards are going to be set up, like the ones they have for Harry Potter Fanfiction. Supposedly it goes for any Hannah Montana pairing and there'll be a lot of different categories for entries. So, spread the word around (either on your stories or profiles or whatever the hell you want) and start thinking of stories you want to nominate! That is all. Enjoy!

* * *

A few days had passed since Miley had last seen Jake Ryan in the Birchmont Dance Studio and she was glad for the break. Things were sure to be awkward between them after that night and she wasn't sure how she'd act around him during their next rehearsal. Luckily, it would be another few days before that happened due to Jake's latest Zombie High episode, which was filming in Boston.

Sighing, Miley flipped through the channels on her television, sinking deeper into the couch to get more comfortable. Landing on one of Jake's old movies, she couldn't help but remember the lust in his eyes when he looked at her during their last encounter, causing a red flush to grace her cheeks. She smiled slightly at the memory of his very pretty sea-green eyes, the flecks of gray glinting brightly as they stared hard into her own. Her smile faded, however, when she remembered the rest of that night; how she walked out of the studio with tears in her eyes – the one time she allowed anyone to see her vulnerable.

Not wanting to look at his face anymore, Miley quickly flipped the channel, landing on the Discovery Channel. Laughing at the silly antics of Mike Rowe, she quickly forgot about Jake Ryan and lost herself in the television before heading upstairs to take an afternoon snooze.

After a few hours, Miley clambered down the stairs and into the kitchen for a snack. Grabbing an apple off the counter and taking a bite, she began heading back to her room when she glanced out the window. Noticing the nice weather, she decided to take a walk on the beach and headed toward the front door. Slipping on her shoes, she opened the door and cursed when she nearly tripped over something. Grasping onto the door frame to keep steady, she looked down to see a bouquet of white daisies lying innocently on the ground. Glancing around, she picked up the flowers and inhaled the sweet scent, wrinkling her nose when it came in contact with rough cardboard. Plucking out the thick card, her eyes softened slightly at the elegant black writing.

'_Miley,_

_I'm sorry for what I said to you about your mom. It was rude and immature to bring your family into a fight and I hope you'll accept these flowers as an apology; they match the ones on your mom's grave which, by the way, is very pretty. I know what you're thinking and no, this is not a prank. I just want to get things back to normal and not have things be too weird between us. I fully expect an insult when I get back._

_I really am sorry._

_Jake Ryan_

_P.S: Don't throw this card away – my autograph is worth millions.'_

Miley rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly at his ego. Would he ever realize that the world actually didn't revolve around him? She snorted as she realized he probably wouldn't. Shaking her head, she re-entered the house and went into the kitchen, pulling a vase from the cabinet and filling it with water. Carefully placing the flowers inside, she turned off the sink and put the vase on the counter before leaving the house to finish her walk. As she reached the door, she glanced back at the daisies one last time and smiled softly, turned off the lights, and closed the door.

Maybe Jake Ryan wasn't so horrible after all.

--

Checking his watch as he pulled into the Birchmont Studio's parking lot, Jake sighed heavily and turned off his car. He was early for rehearsal, and seeing as how it was currently eight thirty in the morning, he was seriously pissed off. Resting his head against the back of his seat, he closed his eyes and attempted to catch a few extra minutes of much needed sleep.

For the past week he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Miley and the wounded look on her face the night he had royally screwed up. He was tired of looking at her large, glassy blue eyes in his dreams and his guilt was giving him a continuous headache. He really hadn't meant to go so far that night, it was just…something about Miley always made him lose his cool and he, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why. She got under his skin like no one else and he hated her for making him feel so inferior and powerless. Did she know just how hurtful her sharp tongue could be? Sure, he'd grown a protective armor against her insults now, but when their rivalry first started, his self esteem had been stabbed so many times that it looked like swiss cheese.

Although he knew what he did was wrong, he couldn't help but feel even the tiniest bit of justification. It was only fair that she finally felt like he did, right? Jake shook his head angrily and looked into the rearview mirror.

"No. Bringing her mom into our fight cannot, in any way, be justified. It was totally and completely wrong and I hate that there's still a part of me that doesn't feel remorse for what I did."

Disgusted with himself, he looked away from the mirror and, deciding that he needed a distraction from his thoughts, he flung open the car door and stalked into the building. As he opened the door, his ears were assaulted with the sound of a slow melody and, curious, followed the music. He recognized the song to be 'Breathe' by Paramore, a band he'd heard a few times on the radio, and looked inside the dance studio to see Miley dancing gracefully to it.

He watched, mesmerized, as her body moved elegantly across the floor, her arms stretched out wide as she reached toward the heavens. She twirled and glided on light feet, the music flowing through her soul and exiting through her beautiful dancing. Jake stared at her as she moved, unable to believe that this was the same girl that he referred to as 'The Biggest Bitch in the World'. For some reason, the only word that came to mind as he watched her was 'stunning', an ethereal glow emanating from her slim form causing him to suddenly forget everything else.

As she spun once more, Miley caught sight of him in the mirror and, startled, stumbled slightly. Catching herself, she quickly turned off the music and turned to him, wide-eyed and embarrassed. She cleared her voice nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Still unable to hold her gaze from shame, he looked down at the cracks of the wooden floor.

"I'm early for rehearsal. I didn't mean to intrude – I heard music playing and I was curious, that's all." A bit unnerved at his shyness, she elegantly raised an eyebrow.

"You? Early? As if, Ratface." Smiling slightly at the feeling of normalcy that washed over him, he chanced looking at her and was relieved to see some of the old Miley back.

"It's true, believe it or not. It's alright though – I'm handsome enough to allow a few hours of beauty sleep to escape." Miley barked out a laugh at his arrogance, glad that things were slowly going back to normal between them.

"Please, you need all the beauty sleep you can get." Jake smirked, but it soon disappeared as he approached her.

"Miley, about that night–" Miley shook her head and cut him off before he could continue.

"Jake, don't. I've already gotten over it – you should too. I got your flowers," Miley's cheeks turned pink, "which were beautiful, by the way," Jake's eyes sparkled in glee, "and I read the card that came with it. It was very nice of you. And, and I want to thank you for the one's on my mom's gr–"

"Hey, you don't have to thank me. It was on the way home and I owed it to you and your mom." She searched his eyes for sincerity, once again noticing the flecks of gray within the sea-green orbs, and smiled softly at him when she found honesty staring back at her. He smiled at her as well.

"So, are we ok now?" She looked up at him, still smiling softly.

"No, but I'm sure we will be soon."

His lip curled up slightly in the form of a small smile and just as he was about to say something, Ms. Jovanovich entered the studio with two costumes in hand. She grinned upon seeing them and quickly put down her dance bag. Approaching the teens, she handed each of them an outfit.

"Alright. Your video is next week, so today we will be rehearsing in something other than dance clothes to prepare you."

Jake glanced down at the slacks and dress shirt in his hands, hoping that dancing in them wouldn't be too different than dancing in sweatpants. He looked over to see Miley observing her own outfit – a pretty, blue dress that hung elegantly on the hanger. Ms. Jovanovich also pulled out a pair of matching heels and handed them to Miley, telling her to go change. As she left, Ms. Jovanovich handed Jake a pair of black leather shoes and he too left to change.

--

Lacing up his shoes, Jake heard the soft 'click' of the door opening and he looked up to see Miley enter the studio. He stared at her, unable to take his eyes off of the alluring dress she was wearing. He swallowed as his eyes roamed her body, taking in the graceful curve of her shoulders and the gentle sway of her hips. Her dress clung to her perfectly, the straps slightly off shoulder and the bodice outlining every curve of her torso before flowing naturally at the waist. The neckline dipped down, showing just a hint of her well-defined cleavage, and her heels made her legs seem miles long.

When she caught him staring, he quickly looked away and finished tying his shoes before standing up. Taking the opportunity, Miley looked over Jake, her mouth running dry. The shirt fit him perfectly, tracing every contour of his body without revealing too much. She breathed deeply when he stretched, the muscles in his back flexing unknowingly, and she quickly looked away before she made a fool of herself.

Clapping her hands, Ms. Jovanovich pulled them into position and a simple melody began playing through the studio's speakers. The two began to dance; the tension slipping away slowly until there was none left. It was just him and her, dancing gracefully to the music around them. Wanting to say something, Jake swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down at Miley.

"That dress is really beautiful." Surprised, she looked up at him.

"Do you think so?" Jake nodded in approval, stuttering slightly.

"Yes. I mean, it was nice on the hanger, but, it looks even better on you," He spun her gently, unaware of what was flowing from his lips. "You should… you should wear it." Miley raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at him.

"I _am_ wearing it." Shaking his head at his stupidity, he tried to explain himself.

"Oh, ha, right…of course, of course you are…I'm- I'm just trying to give you a…" He trailed off, unsure how to explain. Miley looked up at him through her lashes, trying to figure out what he was feeling.

"Compliment?" As Jake looked down into the eyes of his beautiful partner, he lost all coherent thought and didn't bother trying to regain it.

"Of course…yes…"

Eyes locked, the two danced and danced, gliding around the room unaware of anything but each other. He twirled and spun her, letting his feet guide him instead of his mind for once. She forgot about their past and their hostility; right now it was just Jake and Miley dancing and she was perfectly alright with that. Neither noticed Ms. Jovanovich watching on with pride, still unable to believe that they had finally achieved what she'd been teaching them for the past few weeks. She knew there was something between them that couldn't be explained; chemistry that even they didn't know of.

The world was spinning as they danced, their gazes still locked on each other. Miley felt like she was floating on air – her heart light and her mind soaring. Everything was twisting and turning, yet Jake looked perfectly clear. She didn't dare look away from the intense gaze she shared with him as she spoke.

"I'm feeling a little…dizzy." Although concerned, Jake continued their dance as he looked deeply into her eyes, his feet still moving on their own accord.

"Kind of light headed?" She nodded, eyes still unable to look away.

"Yeah…" Jake smiled slightly, glad that he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"Me too…probably from spinning." They slowed to a stop, hands still intertwined and gazes still locked. "…Maybe we should stop," he whispered softly.

"We _have_ stopped," she whispered back, trying to understand why her stomach was suddenly fluttering.

Jake's eyes widened as he realized that they had indeed stopped, yet the world was still spinning. They widened even more as he realized that _she_ was the reason why the world was spinning. This beautiful girl was evoking feelings within him that he'd never even thought existed and good lord, she was making his world _spin_. Looking down into her ocean-coloured eyes, he breathed huskily, his warm breath caressing her face.

"Miley, I…" his voice escaped him, unable to finish the words he wanted to say.

"Yes?" she whispered breathlessly, hoping for something she couldn't explain.

She watched as he slowly leaned down, his striking sea-green eyes leaving her even more breathless than she already was. His golden hair framed his handsome face like a halo, causing her knees to go weak. Her eyes fluttered close as he leaned closer, his warm breath brushing against her cheeks. She tilted her head up slightly, preparing for something she couldn't understand. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, threatening to break free any second.

Jake's watched her close her eyes, waiting for him to make the final stretch. Closing his own eyes, he leaned closer to her, noses almost touching. He couldn't believe that he was going to kiss this girl, who was his worst rival. He stopped himself just as his lips were about to connect with hers, wondering whether this was a good idea or not. Hovering above her, he realized that this kiss would be a terrible mistake and would make things even more weird and awkward between them than they already were. They'd just recently gotten back to normalcy – why was he going to ruin that just to get a few moments of pleasure?

Stepping back from her, he opened his eyes and looked at the floor, unable to look at her without feeling guilty.

"I have to go."

Miley's eyes blinked open slowly in confusion, looking at him with wide eyes as he sprinted from the studio. Mortified at leaving herself vulnerable _again_, she avoided Ms. Jovanovich's sympathetic stare, packed up her things, and ran out of the studio.


	5. No Air

A/N: Ok, I'm back again, this time with Chapter 5! Yay! I know some people were a bit ticked that I took so long to update, but I honestly didn't have much time this week. I was, however, on a total roll today and managed to write you guys one ridiculously long chapter! WOOT! I was also really please to see so many reviews in my inbox again! I've now reached over 50 reviews and my story is only 4 chapters long so far! That's amazing! You know what'd be ridiculously cool but is never gonna happen? Getting 100 reviews before the story is over! Not that it's possible, but hey, I can dream, right? Only 1 more chapter + epilogue left, people!

Oh, before I let you guys read, I got a few reviews saying that the last scene in Chapter 4 reminded them of a scene in 20th Century Fox's **Anastasia**. You guys all rock! That scene in the movie (where Dimitri and Anya are learning to dance on the boat) was actually what inspired me to write this story in the first place, so I decided to throw in the dialogue from that scene to see if you guys caught it. And you did! Freakin' geniuses I have for reviewers! So no, I didn't "steal" it and call it my own - I just didn't want to give away anything in case people figured it out for themselves, which they did. So this is my little disclaimer or whatever that the dialogue isn't mine. I admit it and am ok with. Now, on with the story!

* * *

The day of the video shoot was finally here and Miley couldn't wait for the damn day to be over. She'd been there since eight thirty that morning to shoot her individual part before having to shoot the ballroom scene with Jake and she was ridiculously tired. All morning they had to re-shoot countless times, due to the fact that she couldn't concentrate on anything except for the golden-haired celebrity. And she didn't wasn't talking about Hannah Montana.

It was finally eleven thirty and the cast and crew were having lunch while waiting for Jake to arrive for the rest of the shoot. Miley was hoping the afternoon would go by quickly, as things were bound to be awkward between them after last week's little episode. She still couldn't believe he'd humiliated her like that and she vowed that she was not going to allow it to happen again.

Before long, Jake entered the video's set and was soon rushed into a meeting with the director, where Miley was awaiting anxiously. The two teens locked eyes briefly before they both looked away, clearly embarrassed. The director paid them no mind and launched into the video's description, telling them what to do and how to act. It was to be set in a Cinderella-esque theme, with the video taking place during a prince's ball. Miley was to enter the ballroom via the stairs, catch the eye of Jake, and begin to dance. At the clock's strike of twelve, Miley was to run out and leave Jake, leaving behind her shoe.

Miley snorted at the lack of originality but went with it anyway, enjoying the fact that she got to dress up in a fabulous ball gown. She had yet to see the gown, but she was sure it would be fantastic. The director dismissed them to get into costume and makeup and the two teens split, each with rapidly beating hearts at the thought of their oncoming dance.

Entering her dressing room, Miley was ambushed by a countless number of women who quickly undressed her. Caught off guard, she barely had time to say anything before they threw her into a corset and tightly laced her up, swiftly cutting off her air with each pull. Clearing her throat, she managed to find a somewhat comfortable breathing pattern, thus clearing her swimming vision. The women continued to dress her up before moving onto her wig and makeup and Miley suddenly felt like Malibu Barbie. When the ladies finally finished, they dressed her in simple white heels and pushed her out the dressing room door toward the set.

Jake, who was waiting for Miley on set at his given mark, gave himself the once-over to make sure everything was in proper order. His wrinkle-free black slacks matched his black leather shoes and the navy jacket of his costume shined from the silver buttons when it caught the light. He played with his silver cufflinks, trying to get his heart to calm down. What the hell was he going to do? He had to dance with Miley today and things were so awkward between them that he wasn't sure if he'd even be able to go through with it at all. Last week, he may have thought that kissing her was going to be awkward, but _not _kissing her was turning out to be even _more _awkward. He gently rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. This was just a girl; there was no need for him to get so worked up over this.

His head snapped up at the voice of the director cuing everyone up. The old man looked at Jake questioningly, silently asking him if he was ready to go. Taking a deep breath, Jake nodded in confirmation and took his place, getting into his character's role. Calming music flowed through the speakers and the cast began dancing around with their respective partners. Jake watched aloofly at the dancing couples, wondering when Miley was going to appear so that he could leave as quickly as possible. Glancing at the stairs, he did a double take when he saw her at the top, her eyes roaming the crowd. His mouth went dry as he took in her outfit and he was surprised he hadn't fallen over yet. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Her dress was a complete masterpiece and he wanted to find whoever made it and shake their hand. With a corset-style bodice, the strapless top of the dress hugged her beautifully, narrowing her waist and amplifying her bust. Dark ribbons crisscrossed along the front surrounded by cream-coloured embroidered flowers and sewn-on jewels. The skirt of the dress flared out at her hips in the shape of a bell and was lined with the same flowers and jewels, making her look like a true princess. A curtain of white lace, edged with the same pattern, covered the white satin of the skirt, parting down the middle elegantly. The white satin dress glowed against her pale, creamy skin and he could see the simple white shoes peeking out beneath the skirt.

Her blonde wig was worn half-way up with a small, cream bow to hold it in place. Her normally straight bangs were elegantly swept to one side and her blonde tresses were slightly curled. As she turned her head, tiny gems in her hair glittered brilliantly in the light, matching the small glass teardrop necklace adorning her chest. Her long black lashes brushed against her cheeks as she briefly closed her eyes, showing hints of cream-coloured eye shadow splashing her eyelids. Her luscious pink lips sparkled softly and he watched as she swallowed nervously.

Her eyes finally caught his and he saw her take a deep breath before gracefully climbing down the steps toward him. Almost in a trance, he approached the bottom of the stairs and greeted the beautiful creature that was Miley Stewart.

The slow, melodious music began to play, signaling the beginning of their dance. Bowing, he took her small hand in his larger one and brought it to his lips, as a prince would. He smiled softly at the blush that graced her cheeks and, when she curtsied in acceptance, led her to the marble-tiled dance floor. Reaching an area devoid of other dancers, he swiftly pulled her to him, cupping one hand and resting the other on her upper back. She rested her own hand on his shoulder and raised their unified hands to the starting position, never breaking their locked gaze.

_You're in my arms and all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two_

Taking the lead, he began their waltz, gliding them across the floor without even having to think of the choreography they'd spent weeks learning. The steps seemed almost second nature to Jake, like dancing with Miley was the most natural thing in the world. He forgot about the rolling cameras and the fact that over thirty people were watching them dance – right now, it was just him and her dancing, and that was how it would always be in his mind.

_So close together__  
And when I'm with you,  
So close to feeling alive_

As Jake gently spun her, Miley couldn't help but feel a whirlwind of emotions fly through her. She knew her father had written this song for her mother before she passed away, but she began to notice just how close this song was to describing what was going on between her and Jake. He had suddenly changed from this awful boy into this wonderful, kind man and she had no idea what the hell to do with the sudden feelings that had begun to arise. It seemed as if she'd gotten a flock of butterflies fluttering around inside of her overnight, and every time he was around her they'd start beating their wings rapidly, matching the rapid beats of her heart. She was so confused, yet at the same time, nothing mattered. The only thing that did was that she was dancing with Jake Ryan, and it felt absolutely incredible.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

As they glided across the floor, she lifted her blue eyes and found his green ones gazing back. She breathed deeply as she looked into them, her knees feeling weak and her body unstable just from their intensity. The world was starting to spin for her once more but she brushed it aside, enjoying the waltz too much to let it cloud her mind. They smiled softly at each other, never breaking their stare, and continued to dance gracefully around the room.

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted, to hold you so close_

The crew looked on, mesmerized as they watched the two dancing beautifully together. The entire scene was so perfect and beautiful that some of the crew members had tears in their eyes, unable to believe that such a thing could exist. The females sighed at the romance of it all while the director smiled at Jake and Miley as he realized that the two were no longer acting. The acting, it seemed, had stopped a long time ago.

Spinning her once more, Jake gently pulled Miley closer to him, creating a more intimate atmosphere. It was as if his body was on autopilot while his mind was lounging on Miley Island. He watched as her lips parted and she began to sing along to her recorded voice without breaking his gaze. It seemed like he wasn't the only one on autopilot, but that thought quickly flew away as her wonderful voice echoed through his ears.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend_

Looking into the powerful sea-green eyes, Miley realized that she, for a while, had thought this night was real – the dress, the dance, the boy…

It was like a fairytale and, Miley thought sadly, it was all a lie. A beautiful lie, but a lie no doubt. She knew the spell would be over as soon as the song was and they'd return to their normal, bickering selves. He was only doing what he was paid for and playing with her emotions as a cruel prank on his extra time. Last week had proved that.

As much as she didn't want to believe it, the butterflies in her stomach were telling her that she was indeed starting to fall for the actor, and as much as she wanted to believe that his image of a changed boy was real, she knew it was a lie. Staring at the handsome boy before her, she told herself that it was alright for the lie to exist, if only for a bit longer.

_And now you're beside me,  
And look how far we've come  
So far, we are so close_

He looked down at the girl before him, still in awe that this beautiful, melodious voice came from such a small mouth. A very attractive mouth, with very attractive pink lips. He stared into her doe-like eyes, unable to break away from her intense gaze, and something in his mind unknowingly clicked. As the music rose to a crescendo, Jake gently lowered his lips onto hers for a soft, sweet kiss and as soon as he did, fireworks exploded behind his eyelids. He didn't know why he did it, nor did he care – the feel of her soft, pliable lips was all he knew and cared about at that very second and he'd be damned if his brain didn't shut up and let him taste them.

Surprised at his boldness, Miley nearly missed the spark of electricity that flowed through her veins when his lips touched hers. She took a few seconds to respond before her eyes fluttered closed and she tenderly returned the kiss.

The females all let out a sigh unanimously, some dabbing their eyes at the sheer beauty in front of them. The director grinned widely, finding this twist much better than the one originally planned. If things kept up the way they were going now, there'd be no need to repeat the performance; they could just use this one take for the entire video. Glad that he wouldn't have to stay nearly as long, he reclined in his chair and watched the video unfold before his eyes.

_How could I face the faceless days if I should lose you now?  
We're so close to reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend_

The bell of the fake clock tower tolled monotonously, reminding Miley of where she was and who she was with. She wrenched her lips from his and looked up at him with hurt eyes, unable to believe she fell for his stupid game and damn charm. She knew it was a lie; she knew he was only acting; she _knew_ he was playing her and yet she _still _was a complete idiot and fell into his trap anyway. Jake looked down at her, confusion etched into his face as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening.

"What…?" Miley slowly backed away from him, unwanted tears springing to her eyes as oxygen refused to enter her lungs.

"I have to go…" Jake tried to approach her, still unable to understand why she was deserting him like this.

"Please…don't leave…" She shook her head frantically and before he could stop her, she ran.

_Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are  
So close, so close…_

She sprinted up the stairs as fast as her burning lungs would allow, desperate to get away from him and the feelings he was invoking in her. Breathing harshly, she reached the top step and looked back at him, wanting to burn the false, but wonderful, prince charming he played into her mind.

_And still so far…_

She thought she saw hurt and vulnerability flash in his eyes, but it must have been a trick of the light. Tears slowly making their way down her rosy cheeks, she quickly left the set via the fake garden outside of the fake ballroom. She barely heard the director yelling "Cut, print to tape, and that's a wrap!" over the blood rushing through her ears and the frantic beating of her heart. As she made her way to her dressing room, it was becoming harder and harder to breath, making the world spin one again. She stumbled slightly, her knees going weak, and she looked up to see Jake Ryan standing directly in her path. She cursed when she realized that he had taken the much quicker exit from the set via the ballroom floor and had caught up with her in no time.

Her lungs burned as they barely drew in much needed air and her mind whizzed, not wanting to deal with Jake mother freakin' Ryan at the moment. As if her emotions weren't enough of a wreck already, here he was making her knees go weak and her heart pound in her chest like mad.

Jake looked down at the girl before him, angry and hurt that she had humiliated him in front of the entire cast and crew. Was that her idea of a sick joke? Teasing him mercilessly with her flirtatious looks and beautiful body before throwing him away like a piece of garbage? Was this retaliation for what happened at their last rehearsal? He opened his mouth to lash out at her but stopped short at the sight of her pale, sweaty face and slightly shaking hands. She was wheezing horribly now and looked terribly ill, causing all of his previous thoughts to fly out the window.

"Hey, are you alright? You don't look so well…"

Gasping for any bit of oxygen she could, she came to the conclusion that her lack of breath, pounding heart, and weak knees was not coming from the fact that Jake Ryan was around her, but was instead coming from the damn corset that was constricting her burning lungs. Gulping in shuddering breaths of air, Miley looked up at him with wide eyes and opened her mouth to speak, pouring out only silence. She grasped onto his arms as her knees gave way briefly, foreshadowing the oncoming blackness of unconsciousness. Her mind shut down, the lack of oxygen to her brain causing her entire body to go limp. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she slumped into Jake's arms, the look of fear on his face flashing briefly through her mind before it went completely blank.

Jake stumbled to hold her upright as her full weight was thrust onto him and he searched frantically for anyone nearby. Calling loudly for help, he carefully placed her on a nearby couch and leaned down near her mouth to check for breathing. Hearing the sharp, rapid breaths, he quickly called for help once more while yanking the top of her dress down. Seeing the tightly laced corset, his mind was flooded with images of a sexy Miley Stewart in nothing but a black lace corset with matching panties and garter belts.

Mentally hitting himself for thinking about those things at an inappropriate time, he quickly looking around and spotting a pair of steel wire cutters on a nearby cart. Yelling for help one last time, he opened the blades of the cutters and slashed the tightly bound strings of the corset with one swipe. Finally able to breathe, Miley's lungs reflexively screamed for oxygen and her back arched as she sucked in a large gasp of air. Her eyes snapped open as she was jolted back into consciousness and Jake let out a sigh of relief. Breathing heavily, her chest heaved and she felt the fabric of the corset sliding against her skin. Looking down, she saw that her chest was almost completely exposed and she quickly covered herself up, a deep red flush crossing her cheeks in mortification. Jake averted his eyes and waited for her to become modest, the image of her nearly exposed breasts dancing tauntingly in his mind.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Both Jake and Miley's eyes widened in horror when they saw Mr. Stewart looking at them with both rage and bewilderment. Miley scrambled to pull her dress up and looked between Jake and her father, not sure what to say. Jake looked between the Stewarts and quickly excused himself, his cheeks glowing red in embarrassment at being caught in a somewhat compromising position with the man's half-naked daughter. Mr. Stewart's angry eyes followed him out, glad that the boy was at least smart enough not to put his foot in his mouth. The hazel eyes soon turned to his daughter, who was also blushing heavily as she watched Jake leave.

"I think you've got some explaining to do."


	6. Dance With Me

A/N: Alright, so I know that I'm probably currently one of the most hated people on , seeing as how I haven't updated in well over a month. To all of my readers, I'm so terribly sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. It was completely unfair of me to not update or even give you a reason for why I wasn't updating.

Unfortunately, my inspiration gage has been at zero for the past month and a half. Every time I tried to sit down and write, I just couldn't do it. When I actually forced myself to write something, it was total and complete garbage - it was terrible! I literally had to rewrite this chapter three times, and I'm still not completely happy with the end result. This story was very difficult to wrap up, but I think I managed to do it while throwing in some requests :)

Um, yeah, that's pretty much it. This is the last chapter before the epilogue, so this story is very close to the finish line! HORRAY! Hope you enjoy and I'm praying that I'll be able to get the epilogue out by this week!

* * *

Sprawled across the couch, Miley flipped through the channels of the living room television uninterestedly, trying to find something that would keep her occupied for the rest of the night. She clutched one of the throw pillows tightly to her chest as a wave of loneliness passed over her and she wondered what the hell she was doing sitting on her couch on a Friday night. Her father had a date with Ms. Jovanovich, who he'd started seeing after the music video's completion, and even Jackson was out with a few of his college friends. She sighed in self-pity and clutched the pillow tighter, willing whatever higher power available to let her find something on television that could distract her from her depressing thoughts.

Guess the higher powers weren't listening today, because she still found nothing.

Throwing the pillow over her face, she let out a long moan of frustration and began kicking her feet wildly in the air, unaware of her father's recent entrance into the living room. Miley nearly jumped when she put down the pillow and saw his presence. She glared mutinously while he chuckled lightly, but soon returned to flipping through the television, a small frown on her face. Mr. Stewart tilted his head slightly, trying to figure out what was wrong with his teenage daughter.

"You alright, Sweetheart?" When she grunted in confirmation, he knew something was up. "I'm going out with Francine tonight – I hope that doesn't bother you," Miley sighed and turned to look at him.

"No, Dad, it doesn't. I'm just bored out of my mind, that's all." Mr. Stewart nodded, showing he understood, and looked around for ideas for what his daughter could do. His eyes landed on a party invitation lying on the kitchen counter and he picked it up, looking it over.

"Why don't you go to this party? It's tonight, isn't it?" Miley glanced at the invitation in his hand wearily.

"I don't know…" Mr. Stewart gently lifted her legs and sat on the couch, putting her legs in his lap.

"Go, Bud. You're seventeen; you deserve to have fun." She smiled softly at her father, glad that she had someone as loving as him with her.

"Thanks, Dad. I may stop by for a while."

Mr. Stewart smiled and patted her legs comfortingly before getting up. He pulled his daughter up from the couch and watched as she went upstairs to change, wondering when she had grown up so fast. He knew his baby girl wasn't going to stay that way forever, but he never realized the time for her to become a woman would come this quickly. And although Miley explained to him what had happened on the set of the music video, he still couldn't believe that boys were already starting to look at his little girl that way. He knew the look in Jake Ryan's eyes was anything but loathing, and although they both claimed nothing but hate for each other, he knew there was something between them that they couldn't yet understand. He wasn't sure what the extent of those feelings were, but he knew they were there. He just hoped the two were careful and didn't do anything they'd regret anytime soon; he knew he'd slaughter the boy if they did.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he grabbed his coat from the closet and left the house to pick up his date, trying to ignore the small, overprotective voice in his head telling him to put a GPS tracker on his daughter.

--

The party was in full swing when Miley reached the house, and as she looked at the wild teenagers through the windows, she began having second thoughts about attending. It wasn't the alcohol that bothered her; it was the fact that a certain famous actor was more than likely already inside. She cursed herself for not thinking of that before showing up, but as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she knew that she could not let him control her happiness. She'd ignored that two-faced twit before, so there wasn't any reason she couldn't do it again.

'_Yeah, but he didn't kiss you before,'_ her treacherous mind taunted.

She glared at herself in the mirror and forced her mind to think positively; she was independent, strong, and there was no way in hell she was going to allow him the satisfaction of seeing how much he affected her. Miley squared her shoulders back, raised her chin proudly, and stepped out of the car, ready to face Jake Ryan for the first time since the filming of Hannah Montana's music video. Reaching the front door, she steeled herself, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

The music slammed into her at full blast and the house shook from the force of the bass. She closed the door gently and looked around, spotting a few of her friends amongst the crowd of bodies writhing to the beat of the music. Not wanting to join them just yet, she made her way into the kitchen to get a drink, suddenly parched from the heat in the house. She deftly avoided a couple who were making out on top of the countertop and finally made it to the fridge, where she quickly pulled out a Coke without anyone's notice. Sighing in relief when the cool liquid slipped down her throat, she glanced around for familiar faces and spotted a head of golden hair surrounded by a countless number of girls.

'_Of course he'd be surrounded by a bunch of whores; I shouldn't have expected any less,'_ she thought darkly.

She was surprised to find an undertone of jealousy in her thoughts, but she quickly brushed it away, not willing to admit to herself that seeing him with so many other girls hurt her deeply. She knew he was only playing with her during that magical dance, but she couldn't help but wish that what had happened between them was real. She scoffed, scolding herself for sounding so childish and naïve, and took another sip of her drink.

'_As if Jake Ryan would ever be able to take his head out of his ass long enough to see that our kiss was so much more than just acting.'_

Miley's blood turned cold and her drink nearly fell from her grasp as she processed the words. Did she honestly just think that? Because there is no way in hell she could have just thought that to herself. Miley shook her head, trying to deny it. Seriously, was she on _Candid Camera_? She looked around, waiting for the cameras to jump out from behind the counter and scream "Surprise!". When no cameras came out, she sighed deeply and glanced at Jake, who was now flirting heavily with a pretty blonde in skimpy clothes. Miley looked down at her own attire, wondering if she should have forgone the jeans and casual top for a sexier outfit, until she realized that she was comparing herself to Jake's "friend". Disgusted at herself, she chugged down the rest of her drink and refused to look in their direction, afraid of what'd she see next.

'_I don't need that stupid jerk. He can go strangle himself for all I-'_

"Hey, Stewart. How are you?" Miley scowled at being interrupted, turned to look at the person who addressed her, and scowled even more.

"What do you want, Ryan?"

Jake frowned slightly at her icy tone, forgetting just how brutal Miley Stewart could be. It was strange seeing this side of her again, especially after so many weeks of her being nearly pleasant. Steeling himself, he narrowed his eyes at her, all traces of pleasantness gone from his voice.

"Just wanted to see how you were enjoying the party," he glanced down at the Coke in her hand and sneered. "I see you've already made yourself at home. And here I thought stealing was above you, Stewart. Guess I was mistaken."

Miley snarled, itching to punch him square in the jaw. She clenched her fist, using all of her will-power to keep her cool, and released a deep, ragged breath.

"Don't you have some slut to grope? One of your many fan girls, perhaps." Jake smirked deeply at the bitterness in her voice.

"Is that jealousy I hear, Stewart? You suddenly want to join my fanclub?"

Incensed, Miley brought her open-faced palm up, attempting to slap him across the face. Jake caught her wrist before she could succeed, however, and glared menacingly down at her. Narrowing her eyes, she wrenched her hand from his grasp and stormed off, desperately looking for something to take her mind off of the obnoxious boy and his too-true words.

Jake watched as she weaved angrily through the crowd, both angry and upset that things had returned to how they once were – with each one hating the other. How could it be that the kiss they shared was one of the most exhilarating experiences of his life? And that this kiss was with the one girl he never expected to share it with. He couldn't actually _like_ her, could he? Jake slumped onto the kitchen counter and cradled his head in his hands, ignoring how the edge of the counter was digging into his back. They had kissed, she deserted him, and now she hated his guts again. Why?

'_Because she's evil, that's why.'_

Grunting, he grabbed a beer from a nearby cooler and made his way into the tightly-packed living room, searching for a way to distract himself from the pretty brunette that had been dancing in his head for the past few weeks.

Entering the room, he casually glanced around at the numerous bodies dancing on the floor, each one gyrating to the thumping beat of the music. His eyes scanned over the many occupants, trying to find the perfect distraction, when they landed on Miley and Phillip Ramsey, who were dancing together provocatively. Jake's blood boiled as he watched the two grinding against one another and he gripped his beer can so tightly that it crushed inward from the sheer force. Bewildered, he looked down at the crushed can, which was now leaking alcohol, and looked back at the dancing couple.

'_What the hell? Did I just do that? Am I…_jealous_?'_

Jake noticed Miley look over at him and a large grin appear on her lips. Without breaking her gaze, she wrapped her arms around Phillip's neck and ground herself harder against him. Enraged at the action, he threw the beer can on the ground and glared at her, accepting her silent challenge.

'_Trying to make me jealous, Stewart? Well, two can play that game…'_

Looking around, Jake grabbed the girl nearest to him and dragged her onto the dance floor, making sure to stay within sight of Miley. The girl immediately began gyrating her body into his, attempting to enthrall the handsome actor, while Jake ground his hips into hers. Looking over at Miley, he was glad to see a dark flush on her cheeks and angry eyes staring back at him, clearly upset that her plan hadn't worked like she'd hoped. Still maintaining eye contact, she turned around so that her back was facing Phillip's chest and bent forward, thrusting her behind into his groin.

Furious, Jake placed his hands on his partner's waist and pulled her flush against his body, continuing to grind his hips into hers. He looked back at Miley to see her reaction and nearly exploded in rage. He saw red as he watched Phillip groping Miley inappropriately as she attempted to swat his hands away. A flash of pain came across her face as Phillip grabbed her breast violently and Jake completely lost it. Excusing himself from the girl he was dancing with, he roughly pushed his way through the crowd toward them, not bothering to apologize when he bumped into someone. Finally reaching the couple, he could hear Miley pleading with Phillip to stop, struggling to get away from his clawing hands. Jake pulled Phillip off of Miley and shielded her with his body, outraged that someone would treat a woman so poorly.

"You aren't going to touch her again, asshole. Got it?" Phillip sneered, clearly intoxicated.

"And who are you to stop me? I know the little slut likes it, don't you, whore?"

Enraged at what he called her, Jake reared his arm back and smashed his fist into Phillip's nose, relishing the sickening crunch of broken bone. Phillip crashed onto the floor, moaning loudly in pain and cradling his bloody face in his hands. Shaking the pain out of his hand, Jake turned around to ask Miley if she was alright.

"Are you hurt? Did he touch you anywhere else?" Miley looked up at him in anger, not believing that Jake had punched a guy just to prove how macho he was.

"What the hell is your problem?! I could have handled him myself – you don't need to play the damn hero just to get attention! You think you're some total hotshot just because you're a famous actor; well newsflash, Jake, if you weren't famous, not one person here would like you. People only like you in order to become famous by association."

Jake tried his best to mask the hurt on his face, attempting to brush the insult off like he had numerous times in the past. Her words stung him more than all of her previous insults combined and he wasn't sure his inner walls were strong enough to keep out the pain in his heart. She thought he was only showing off? She thought he didn't care about anything other than himself and his reputation? No one actually likes him?

He looked at her in disbelief, wondering how a such a beautiful girl could be so cold and cruel. He shook his head, unable to understand why he thought he'd liked her earlier that evening, and looked her straight in the eye.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" And with that, he walked off toward the deck, ignoring the many people trying to talk to him along the way.

Miley watched as he left, suddenly feeling small within the crowded room. Guilt gnawed at her stomach as she remembered the wounded look in his eyes and she suddenly wished she could take everything back. Maybe she was a bitch, seeing as how instead of thanking him for rescuing her from Phillip's disgusting groping, she yelled at him and cut him down. Maybe he was helping her because he cared about her wellbeing and not his reputation like she had assumed. She had seen the jealous looks he'd been sending her on the dance floor, so maybe the kiss they shared meant something to him too. Could that really be possible, though? Could it be that Jake Ryan was just as lost and confused about his feelings as she was?

Miley stopped herself before she could get carried away, reminding herself that this could very well be an act of his. As the memory of his pained eyes resurfaced, however, her instincts told her this was not the case. Coming to a decision, she made her way to the deck, eager to find Jake Ryan.

Jake leaned on the deck's railing, staring out into the dark tree-lined horizon. There weren't many people outside – only a small group lounged in chairs by the door. He was glad for the peace, needing to be alone with his thoughts in order to figure out how he had reached this point in his life. He had fallen for a girl who couldn't stand the sight of him, yet had given him the greatest kiss of his life, and who'd hurt him more deeply than anyone before. How was it that out of all the girls in the bloody universe, he managed to fall for the one who wanted nothing to do with him? He wasn't even sure when it happened.

He was astonished to find that he didn't care.

Feeling a presence next to him, he glanced over to find the devil herself leaning against the railing, also staring out into the dark night. Deciding to ignore her, he looked back ahead, trying to keep a cool demeanor. The two stood in silence, neither one wanting to make the first move. Jake was startled when Miley suddenly spoke.

"I'm sorry." Bewildered, Jake turned to Miley, who was still staring ahead.

"What?" Sighing softly, Miley still refused to look at Jake, trying to make it easier to apologize.

"I said, I'm sorry. I should have thanked you, not insulted you. I assumed you were being selfish and only helped me to get attention, and I assumed wrong," she finally turned to face him, ready to let him see how serious she was. "I was wrong and for that, I'm sorry."

Jake searched her eyes for insincerity and when he found none, he nodded to her in acceptance of her apology and returned his gaze to the darkness. There was a pregnant pause before Miley spoke once again.

"So, are we ok now?" Remembering when he had asked her this same question so long ago, he looked down at her and smiled softly.

"No, but I'm sure we will be soon."

Miley grinned at the response as she too remembered the same lines from weeks before. She was glad to know that things were going to be ok, her heart feeling lighter than it had for a while.

Coming to a decision, Jake held his hand out to Miley, poised to shake.

"What do you say we start over? My name is Jake Ryan." Miley laughed, smiling at the silliness of the idea. She grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Miley Stewart." Jake laughed as well, his heart fluttering slightly at the sight of her radiant smile.

"Nice to meet you, Miley," he said pleasantly.

They continued to shake hands, neither one wanting to let go of the other. Miley stared up into Jake's sea-green eyes, her knees going weak when she saw the silver flecks glinting beautifully in the dim light. Her eyes moved down from his enchanting orbs to his aristocratic nose, eventually landing on his tantalizing lips. Unable to take the deep yearning inside her, she used their connected hands to pull him toward her, smashing her lips onto his and sighing blissfully.

Surprised by Miley's bold move, Jake took a few seconds before responding just as fiercely. Her hand moved up his chest before burying itself into the hair at the nape of his neck and he growled in pleasure before kissing her harder. The air around them crackled with electricity as they continued to kiss passionately, their bodies burning for something more. When they finally couldn't take the lack of oxygen, they broke apart, gasping for much needed breath. Looking down at her in amazement, he asked her the one thing on his mind.

"What happened to starting over?" Miley grinned slyly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like you better as an asshole. That's the one I fell for."

She brought his lips down to hers once more and they kissed heavily, their bodies craving the feel of the other. His hands roamed her hips, gently caressing her thighs as his lips massaged hers. She ground her hips into his own, hoping to send him the right message. She felt his arousal begin to grow and she moaned in approval, wanting nothing more than to be completely his. She pulled away from his lips and, taking him by the hand, led him back into the party.

They weaved through the large crowd and she led him up the stairs, smiling at the look of understanding that crossed his face. Finding an empty room, she was about to pull him inside when he stopped her.

"Miley, is this what you really want? Because I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself from completely ravishing you."

She smiled at his honesty and the fact that he gave her a chance to reconsider. Looking into his handsome face and beautiful sea-green eyes, she knew this was exactly what she wanted. She pulled him down to her again and they kissed passionately, groaning in pleasure at the sensations that rocketed through them. Jake and Miley stumbled into the room, still connected by their lips, and closed the door, the party downstairs blissfully unaware of the pleasurable moans echoing throughout the upstairs hall.


	7. Epilogue

A/N: Hello Readers! Wow, it's been a ridiculously long time since I've been on here, hasn't it? My goodness, I think it's been almost six months now! I do want to apologize to everyone for keeping them waiting for so long, but college is a time for huge changes and I honestly have had neither time nor inspiration to finish this story and continue writing others. I am so honored, however, to have such wonderful reviewers who have stuck by me for such a long time! You guys rock! And to the newer readers who have been adding my stories to their alerts and favorites, you guys are absolutely amazing and I feel so proud to have a story that's good enough to be in people's favorites! Yay!

I would like to state, for the record, that I am not officially back from my hiatus. This semester is still long and I need to make up for a few academic blunders from last semester :/. I do, however, want to dedicate this last and final chapter of **Dance With Me** to _Wendy_ (aka _Wolfwhisperer_) for writing me a ridiculously long review/PM begging me to finish it in time for her birthday. So, despite the fact that her birthday is still 3 weeks away, HAPPY BIRTHDAY WENDY! This one's for you!

I'd also like to say thank you to all of you guys for being such amazing reviewers and readers and keeping this story alive. Now I can finally say that I've finished it! YES! :) On with the finale of **Dance With Me**!

* * *

His hand held hers as they gazed longingly into each other's eyes, the priest's words barely penetrating their love-hazed brains. Tears of pride and happiness slipped down Miley's cheeks, threatening to ruin the makeup she had put on that morning. As she gazed at the one man who'd always been there for her, she wondered how different her life would now be. She realized it wouldn't matter if it was different because it would be a good kind of change. She turned to the priest as he uttered the words that would change her life for good.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The couple turned to each other and kissed, causing the church to erupt in cheers. Pulling apart with large smiles on their faces, the blonde and brunette turned to the spectators, the golden rings on their fingers glimmering brightly in the light. Miley smiled brilliantly, her heart swelled with pride and love as the priest spoke his final words.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Robbie-Ray Stewart!"

The audience clapped enthusiastically as the two lovers all but sprinted down the isle. Miley watched as her father and Francine Jovanovich – now Stewart – exited the church. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the bouquet at her feet and proceeded to follow them out with her brother, Jackson, as she had rehearsed millions of times before. Everyone smiled at them as they passed and many of the women commented on how beautiful she looked as the Maid of Honor. The men clapped Jackson's back and offered their congratulations to the Best Man. They smiled politely at them but continued to walk, wanting to congratulate the newly married couple before they left to take pictures.

Quickly finding them outside, Miley launched herself into her father's arms with wet, happy tears staining his tuxedo. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and squeezed, still unable to believe that his family could once again be whole. Jackson walked over to his new stepmother and embraced her warmly, officially welcoming her into the family.

--

The party was in full swing by the time the Stewarts reached the reception hall. The wedding photographer had taken longer than expected, but they didn't mind – it was a beautiful, warm June day in Malibu anyway. The hall erupted into cheers as they entered and they rose to their feet in honor of the new couple. Miley laughed silently as a red flush graced her father's cheeks, but she sobered when she noticed a blonde figure out of the corner of her eye. Her gaze flickered over to him quickly and when she caught his eye, a small smile graced her lips. He nodded to her in acknowledgement before quickly slipping into the crowd.

Feeling someone touching her arm, Miley looked to see Jackson holding his arm out for her to take. She smiled warmly at her brother and slipped her arm into his, letting him escort her to their table.

Taking a seat, she looked out at the dance floor and watched as her father and Francine had their first dance to the tune of Etta James' "At Last". They swayed together, never breaking their gaze, and Miley couldn't remember a time her father was ever this happy since her mother had passed. Looking upward, she knew her mother was smiling down on them all, happy that her family could finally release the past and move on.

As her gaze traveled back to the dancing couple, her eye caught a glimpse of the same blonde figure from earlier, though this time he was closer to her table. She watched him longingly as he chatted with the bride's family, his gaze constantly flickering toward her. He slightly inclined his head toward the doors leading to the outdoor patio, signaling that he wished to see her alone, and as she moved to do so, Jackson's hand once more touched her arm.

Turning to see what he wanted, Jackson alerted her that the father-daughter dance was about to begin and that their father was patiently waiting for her on the dance floor. Blushing at her obliviousness, she quietly thanked her brother and proceeded toward the dance floor, taking her father's open hand when she reached it. The audience applauded politely as the two began to dance to Louis Armstrong's "What A Wonderful World" and the women sighed as Mr. Stewart spun his daughter around the room. Miley grinned at her father.

"My, you sure managed to get better since the last time we practiced. As I recall, you stepped on my toes more than six times," she giggled as her father playfully frowned at her, "Obviously you and Francine have been 'practicing' _extra hard_ before the wedding."

"Now when did my daughter's mind fall into the gutter?" Mr. Stewart teased, "And yes, we did 'practice' – multiple times, in fact." Miley lightly slapped her father's arm in response to his crude remark.

"I believe that was information I could have lived without, Dad," Both Stewarts chuckled lightheartedly, enjoying their playful banter throughout their dance.

As the song continued to play, Miley's eyes unwillingly sought out the blonde figure, something that didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Stewart. When she finally found him, she sighed deeply and, once again, stared longingly at him, wishing to be in his arms once more. She was startled when her father leaned forward and whispered softly in her ear.

"Go to him, Darling. It's ok."

Miley gazed guiltily into her father's eyes, knowing that her father's wedding was much more important than her romantic fantasies. He only smiled warmly at her and nodded, silently telling her he did not mind. Tears pricked at her eyes and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, silently giving her thanks. The crowd gave a collective 'aw' at the heartwarming family moment before applauding loudly at the end of the song. Miley pecked her father's cheek before exiting the dance floor and slipping through the patio's doors.

Closing the doors behind her, she leaned against them and released a heavy sigh, glad to be away from the large crowd of people. She breathed in the warm night air and gently pushed off of the doors, walking to the patio's railing which overlooked the Malibu skyline.

As she looked out into the horizon, a warm pair of familiar hands encircled her waist and brought her flush against a strong torso. Smooth, masculine lips placed soft, butterfly kisses along the creamy column of her neck, causing her fingers to tighten their grip on the railing. She relaxed into his embrace, her neck involuntarily lolling to the side, granting him more access for kisses.

His lips made a scorching path upward, from her neck to her jaw to her ear, where he proceeded to kiss the one spot that made her absolutely weak in the knees. She didn't care that he had her under his spell, or that her control was completely obliterated, or that she was acting like one of those idiotic females in romance novels. She had, unwillingly, accepted this a long time ago and was past the point of caring.

She was, believe it or not, absolutely, positively, totally, completely, and utterly in love.

How she had gotten to this point, she wasn't sure. What had started out as a casual hook-up turned into a wickedly complicated romance. Their sexual tension evolved into something she couldn't explain, yet she was perfectly happy with the inability to explain it.

They were not dating, yet they were together. They did not like each other, yet they were in love. They did not just have sex – they made love.

She didn't know what it was about him that made her like this. Was it his silky, golden locks? Or his piercing sea-green eyes? She honestly could not say, but despite her curiosity, she knew that it didn't matter.

She was his and he was hers.

She moaned as his hand skimmed her breasts, her knees almost buckling beneath her. His grip on her waist tightened as he held her, allowing her to feel what she was doing to him. His name escaped her lips in the form of a low groan.

"Jake…"

Jake growled lightly in her ear before spinning her around and crushing his lips to hers, pushing his pelvis into her own. She sighed blissfully at the contact as her own arousal began to grow in earnest. They ravished each other; lips on lips, hands on bodies, legs wound together. She did not want this to end, nor did he, but they knew that there was still a wedding party going on inside and that their time was short.

Sadly she pulled away from him, her hand rising to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes at the contact and nuzzled into her warmth, causing her to sigh.

"You know that we need to go back," she whispered, not wanting to break the comfortable silence of the patio, "They'll be looking for us soon."

Jake only nodded reluctantly, acknowledging the truthfulness of her statement. Miley's hand slipped from his face as she moved to leave, pausing briefly before finally removing itself. She was almost to the door before his voice stopped her.

"Miley."

She turned to look at him, curious as to what he wanted.

"Dance with me," he whispered huskily before stretching his hand toward her. Her lip curled upward into a wry smile as she slipped her hand into his, silently accepting his offer.

After all, how could she refuse?


End file.
